Arnold en coma
by Iberius27
Summary: después de un accidente? Arnold esta en coma
1. Chapter 1

Arnold en coma  
no poseo los derechos de los personajes de hey Arnold excepto los que cree los derechos le pertenece a Craig Barlett y a nickelodeon

capitulo uno  
Arnold y Helga llevaban mas de tres años de novios ,la rubia se volvió una hermosa señorita y no le faltaban pretendientes que trataban de conquistarla pero Arnold siempre les ponia un paro de todos habia uno que ni Arnold ni helga toleraban Jeremy Smith el era parte de el grupo de Lorenzo ,Rhonda y Nadine por lo que era parte del grupo de los ricos y populares ,el le hacia propuestas de que fuera a citas o algo mas de tercera base (ustedes entienden) cosas que solo hacia con Arnold, siempre Arnold le ponia el paro, Arnold no era violento por mas de un vez dejo a Jermy en el hospital con mas que una quijada rota.

Arnold y Helga estaban cursando el último año de preparatoria, ellos estaban a cargo del baile anual de la preparatoria, Helga y Arnold estaban en unos andamios poniendo adornos entre otras cosas _amor dijo Arnold otra vez Jermy se te insinuo _no Arnold _solo si pase hablame y lo arreglamos _Arnold no me gusta que uses violencia_en eso la estructura en la que estaban se viene abajo dejando caer a los rubios Arnold vio instintivamente unas colchonetas que estaba por la clase de gimnasia y rápidamente tiro a Helga a salvo pero Arnold cayo sobre la dura y fria duela del gimnasio Helga despues de que cayera sobre las colchonetas fue donde el cuerpo inherente de Arnold _Arnold mi amor Arnold responde Arnold!¡

fin del primer capítulo

antes que nada ya lo se los deje con la duda de que pasara con Arnold pero la historia continuará si les gusto no olviden las reviews sin mas se despide iberius


	2. Chapter 2

Arnold en coma

capítulo dos

no poseo los derechos de hey Arnold los derechos de hey arnold le pertenece a Creig Barlett

Gerald llego al hospital despues de Helga que estaba impaciente ella vestia un chaqueta de mezclilla y una falda rosa_ helga te han dicho algo _no aun no la espera me esta volviendo loca en eso aparece el galeno vestido de blanco _familiares de Arnold Shortman _ soy su novia su padres aun no llegan _ el señor Shortman no sufrió daño cerebral permanente pero_ pero preguntó Helga _el esta en coma no sabemos cuando despertará y no sabemos si el al despertar estará en estado vegetativo _oh dios _ eso es todo hasta nuevo aviso. horas despues llegaron sus padres y amigos Helga estaba dispuesta a cometer un locura pero fue detenida por Gerald_ adonde vas _ voy a hablar con Jermy para ver si el puede ayudarme a pagar la cuenta del hospital crees que el quiera ayudarnos el y Arnold prácticamente se odian _ oh lo hara porqué tendré un cita con el y algo mas si es necesario _Helga como crees que se sentiría Arnold si se entera que hiciste eso _ si se que lo decepcionare pero tengo que ayudarlo _ ese no es motivo para hacer esto _ lo se pero soy la única qué puede ayudarlo _ estas bromeando todos desde que se enterarón han querido ayudar Rhonda ha estado todo el día hablando con sus padres para ver en que pueden ayudar ,Lorenzo igual ha estado hablando con sus padres para ver como ayudan,Sid y Stinky están vendiendo lo poco que tienen para conseguir dinero ,Harold esta ofreciendo protección a los de la secundaria, los padres de Arnold están vendiendo cosas de cuando estuvieron en San Lorenzo , los abuelos de Arnold estan planeado vender el Sunset Arms y tu mas que nadie sabe lo importante que es ese edificio para los abuelos de Arnold , Incluso Wolfgang esta ofreciendo protección a los de nuestros grados a cambio de dinero, es mas he oído que la misma alcaldesa de Hilwood esta donadó de se propio dinero para ayudar a pagar la cuenta del hospital , y Pheebe y yo estamos también vendiendo cosas nuestras tu no eres la única que perdió alguien especial con el coma de Arnold toda la ciudad perdió su chispa cuando paso lo del coma asi que si en verdad amas a mi amigo no hagas lo que acabas de decir _ gracias en eso ella se retira _a donde vas a descansar avísame si hay cambios _adios Helga_ con la plática con Helga le hizo sospechar algo.

Helga iba caminando rumbo a su casa cuando se encuentra con alguien conocido Wolfgang _ hola wolfgang _ hola Helga _ Wolfgang queria preguntarte algo _ si he oído que ofreces protección a los de nuestro grado para juntar dinero para la cuenta de hospital de Arnold la pregunta es porqué _ es que yo estuve enamorado de un chica pero ella odiaba a los bullys como yo aunque lo odiaba y hubiera preferido cualquier cosa que pedirle a Arnold pero cuando no tuve a nadie mas fui con el y el me dijo que si realmente amaba a esa chica dejaría de ser un bully y se lo debo_ nunca pense que fueras tan importante para todos como lo eres para mi.

fin del segundo capítulo dos

como me quedo espero que les haya gustado y quise traerlo desde el domingo pero mi nuevo trabajo no me lo permitio espero las reviwes aunque sean negativas me ayudan a mejorar sin mas iberius se despide


End file.
